Toutes les 40 secondes
by Bony
Summary: Un enfant disparaît toutes les 40 secondes aux U.S.A, soit 2 100 enfants par jour.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Et je ne gagne rien.

« Un enfant disparaît toutes les 40 secondes aux U.S.A, soit 2 100 enfants par jour. On dépasse les 800 000 enfants portés disparus par an. 500 000 autres disparitions ne sont jamais déclarées ».

Chiffres du Office of Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention (dépend du ministère de la Justice).

Dans les disparitions déclarées : le plus souvent, ce sont des fugues, soit des kidnappings familliaux et la plupart des enfants sont rapidement localisés et ramenés chez eux. Mais 3 500 à 4 000 relèvent du kidnapping non familial, et 300 enfants ne réapparaîtront jamais… ne laissant que du néant.

... ces chiffres sont malheureusement vrais !

* * *

Toutes les 40 secondes 

Vivian Johnson poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement. Elle savait qu'il fallait plus qu'une simple porte pour la protéger de tout ce qui passait dans le monde réel, mais malgré tout, elle s'y sentait un peu en sécurité.

Il était tard, et Marcus et Reggie étaient déjà couchés. Et elle apprécia ce moment de solitude. Elle sourit en constatant qu'ils lui avaient dressée la table, accompagné d'un mot indiquant qu'un plat l'attendait dans le four. Elle se servit un verre de vin, le temps que son repas chauffe, et se cala sur un bord de fenêtre.

New-York s'étallait devant-elle. Mégalopole de plus de huit millions d'habitants ! Et combien d'enfants endormis dans leur lit ? Et combien de parents à attendre, anxieux, le retour de l'enfant perdu ?

_"Toutes les 40 secondes" murmura l'homme, en regardant l'eau de vaisselle s'évacuer dans l'évier._

_"Pardon ?" Vivian n'était pas totalement sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire. En faite, elle n'était pas sûre que cela s'adressait vraiment à elle._

_Cela faisait presque 72 heures que le jeune Kevin Liversidge, 12 ans, avait disparu. Il était parti un matin à l'école, et n'en était jamais revenu. Ses parents, inquiets, avaient tout de suite prévenu la police. Et depuis, la petite famille de classe moyenne, vivait dans l'angoisse. Où était Kevin ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Questions sans réponse._

_"Un enfant disparaît toutes les 40 secondes dans notre pays" répéta le père de Kevin. "J'ai regardé les statistiques sur le site du département de la justice. Toutes les 40 secondes... cela fait... presque 6 480 enfants disparus depuis Kevin ! "_

_Il dévisagea tristement l'agent du FBI, avant de porter son attention vers un photo du petit garçon qui était affichée sur la porte du Frigidaire, au milieu de listes de courses, de dessins d'enfants et autres petites choses de la vie quotidienne, mais devenus soudainement insignifiantes._

_"Et je sais que mon fils n'a pas fugué, qu'il ne rentre pas dans la case enlèvement par un membre de la famille, mais dans la catégorie des kidnappings non familiaux... Je sais aussi que tous les ans, 300 enfants disparaissent à tout jamais, comme si la terre les avait avalés et ne voulait pas nous les rendre... alors qu'ils sont à nous" continua-t-il._

_"Monsieur Liversidge" tenta de le couper Vivian. Ce n'était pas sa première disparition d'enfant, ni sa dernière, et elle connaissait ces chiffres par coeur._

_"Je n'ai rien à dit à ma femme. Je ne veux pas l'anéantir plus qu'elle ne l'est... Mais le stade des 72 heures est bientôt passé, et nos chances de retrouver Kevin..." laissa-t-il en suspens, comme si finir cette phrase allait rendre la vérité trop cruelle._

_Vivian n'ajouta rien. A quoi cela servait-il de mentir ?_

_"Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ?" reprit-il au bout d'un moment. "Tous les matins, je dois me battre pour qu'il se lève... c'est une vrai guerre... Mais qu'est que je donnerais juste pour ça !" il essuya rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à tomber. "Je ferais bien de retourner voir ma femme" s'excusa-t-il, en laissant l'agent seule._

"Viviane ?"

La jeune femme sursauta et cligna des yeux face à la violente lumière qu'on venait d'allumer.

"Je t'ai reveillé ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant son mari qui faisait de même à l'autre bout du salon.

"Non, je t'attendais... Tu vas bien ?"

"Ne t'inquiéte pas !" le rassura-t-elle, en se levant. "Je vais voir si Reggie dort" fit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils, sans rien ajouter.

'Toutes les 40 secondes', se répéta-t-elle, 'toutes les 40 secondes !'


End file.
